ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Super Saiyan Goatee/Nappa'sgoatee's thoughts on Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT
Info *This blog was inspired by Soilder5679's blog about his thoughts. Unlike his blog, I will be reviewing the saga's in the order they appeared, not in order of my favourites. I mean, from the Emperor Pilaf Saga to the Shadow Dragon Saga. *Movies and Special's will be reviewed later as well. *Please comment if you agree or not. *The reviews may not be very detailed at first, but will be added in time. Emperor Pilaf Saga review. This is the saga that started the legendary franchise. Goku meets his lifelong friends (despite some bad beginnings), and the journey begins. This saga introduces the characters, and in my opinion, shows their personalities quite well, with them not being stock characters, but unique and interesting, and with interesting traits, like Yamcha's fear of women. This also sets up one of the types of humour seen in DB, (Goku's ignorance about the world around him, not knowing what things are, and finding out by getting into trouble.) However, the humour seen in the first few episodes defiantly won't please everybody (Perverted jokes) and may turn off some people from watching the rest of the series, when the perverted humour died down a little. Now, you can't review the Dragon Ball Franchise without talking about the action/fighting. The action/fighting is good, with some epic moments, like Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist, and even putting humour into the action was a nice touch, to keep it from being repetitive. However, this saga doesn't have too much action in it compared to other sagas, instead going more for humour and story. The saga also has intense moments, like when Goku is hungry and can't fight, and Yamcha prepares to kill him, moments like that. The story is however, white unoriginal, as much of it is in the chinese story Journey to the West, a story that heavily inspired Akira Toryiama. Here is my score. Pros: *Set up the characters well, made their personalities clear, and how they work (Goku's great ape form). *The humour was overall great, and kept me interested. *The actions scenes were well played out, bring in humour to not get repetitive. Cons: *Quite unoriginal, a little too similar to Journey of the West *A couple of times, the humour is a little uncomfortable, and a little too far. Score: 83 out of 100. Tournament Saga review This saga revolves around the 21st World Tournament, and shows Goku's and Krillin's training by Roshi for the tournament, also Launch is introduced in this saga, and brings hilarity when she transforms. The training (Delivering milk) reminded me of Mr. Miyagi's training in the original ''Karate Kid ''film, how the tasks are strange, but very effective, and again, it was very funny. This saga also showed Krillin and Goku become good friends, and also showed why Roshi was a famous fighter, as he showed to be very strong when in the tournament, and easily defeated Yamcha, and barely defeated Goku. There is a lot more action/fighting in this saga then the previous one, and the action is epic, with very intense moments in the battles, especially the moment when Roshi and Goku collide and both collapse. Some of the battles, once again, have humour, like Bacterian vs Krillin, which makes the fighting a bit different. Score: Pros: *Funny training sequences, and other funny moments, like Launch attacking Krillin, Goku and Roshi. *Showed the rivalry of Goku and Krillin, and showed them become friends, very good scenes. *Battles were intense and exciting, with interesting moments. Cons: *Didn't effect the story very much overall. Score: 91 out of 100. Red Ribbon Army Saga review This saga is about the Red Ribbon Army trying to retrieve the Dragon Balls, with Goku and Emperor Pilaf attempting the same. The saga also includes Goku going into Muscle Tower, and befriending Android 8, a supposed monster. This saga has to be, in my opinion, one of the funniest. (Episode 37 with Ninja Murasaki is the perfect example). The humour is just great. Once again, the battles were interesting, and it introduced us to the Red Ribbon Army, the ones who ultimately get the Androids and Cell created. The Red Ribbon Army has very interesting members in this saga with interesting personalities, like Silver and White, Major Metallitron, Ninja Murasaki, and others, and it showed us the kind of acts they commit. Also, I liked the supposed monster living in Muscle Tower story, it being Android 8, being told as a monstrous creature that does not care for anything, yet he turns out to be the complete opposite, and is really kind. I like how it shows Rumours can be not true, and how Suno accepted Android 8 into her family, despite the storys, because he acted kindly. Score: Pros: *Introduced the Red Ribbon Army, an interesting organisation with very unique characters with interesting personalities. *The saga is hilarious, especially with Ninja Murasaki *The battles are good, and thrilling, also the saga has intense moments. *I liked the message of accepting people, not because of looks, but because of personality (Suno accepting Android 8) Cons: *Android 8 was wasted, he could have been so much more. *Major Metallitrons battle with Goku wasn't long enough to be brilliant. Score: 96 out of 100. General Blue saga This is the sags where General Blue, of the Red Ribbon Army appears, and the saga that shows his skills when he fights Krillin and Goku in the Pirate Cave, and that's basically it. General Blue to me is a very interesting character, as he is very strict about looks and behaviour, executing a man for just picking his nose. Also, how he just acted was pretty interesting. Him fighting Krillin and Bulma trying to seduce him were hilarious, especially when Blue was disgusted by Bulma's behaviour. His telekinesis was pretty good too, gave him something special. The Saga contains Arale, from Akira's other popular story, Dr.Slump, who easily defeats Blue. I thought Blue's intimidating personality was sort of damaged when Arale attacked him, and he became a comic relief character afterwards. Pros: *Good battles against Blue, action was good. *General Blue is a very interesting character, with a strange personality. *The saga was funny, some good jokes. Cons: *Blue was sort of changed for the worst near the end of the saga, becoming a slap stick character, losing his intimidation. Score: 88 out of 100. Commander Red Saga review This is the saga that basically reveals why the Red Ribbon Army are after the Dragon Balls, and it's the saga where they are finally taken down by Goku. Now, one character in this saga already makes it awesome. Mercenary Tao. The guy who killed Blue with only his tongue, and the character who easily defeated Goku, and the first villain to defeat him. He made this saga very exciting, when Goku was battling him for the first time I was exited at least. Also, the saga has some shocking and sad moments, like when Tao kills Bora. This saga also introduces Korin, the wise cat, who trains Goku to defeat Tao, and he was a pretty funny guy, so the saga has humour too. Seeing Goku take down the entire army was pretty cool too, as it showed how strong he had become, and even Master Roshi said it would be difficult for him to take the army down. Score: Pros: *Mercenary Tao. He makes this saga exciting and intense *Some humour, like Goku looking into the water barrels, and Korin was a pretty funny guy. *Battles were good, good action and some interesting moments. Cons: *Mercenary Tao was not used to his full potential, wasted. *Some scenes dragged on a little, like the training. Score: 94 out of 100. Fortuneteller Baba saga review Coming soon.... Category:Blog posts